Ginny Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets
by iamnotafreakingGOTH
Summary: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny's life that year. DON'T BOTHER READING, not very good


A/n: I had a thought for this, and I just wanted to try it out. If you don't like it don't flame, just tell me nicely.

Key:

¬Tom writing.¬

**Ginny writing**

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

The entrance of Miss Weasley to the fold.

HOGWARTS! I'm going this year! I can't WAIT! Sorry, I'm slightly excited, minus the slightly and plus a very. Seriously though, I'll be able to spend time with Ron again. And Gred, Feorge and Percy. Though, they'll just spend their time patronising me as usual. Ron won't though, he never does. He's a proper brother, but recently he's been more like Bill. Not exactly freakily serious, but not as free-spirited as before. He's become so distant. He's started belittling me. I think he's trying to tell the others he's not the youngest, but it's still unkind. But I'm sure he'll change once we get to Hogwarts.

Ron's been none stop talking about his new friends. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I knew about Harry being in his year, but didn't know they were friends. It seems like their attached at the hip. Ron's really missing him. He's making it up telling us how great he is though. As if we didn't know. As for Hermione, honestly, the way he talks about her, you'd think they were going out. "Hermione's so smart", "Hermione's so nice." and even "Gin, don't tell anyone I said this, Hermione's really pretty!" of course it took a lot of strength not to let it slip. But if she is like he says she is, I can't wait to meet her. I could talk to her about why Ron's being weird. Mum won't understand and the rest think I'm too little to be worth their time.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!"

Oh Merlin, what's that noise? Why's mum yelling? Looks at the clock. For the love of dragons, it's 5:30. Ah well, might as well get up now. Nah, a few more minutes.

Nope can't wait any longer. Need food.

"Flying an illegal car halfway across the country- anyone could have seen you-"

Huh? Car? Oh… no. No they couldn't have done. They didn't. Did they?

"It was _cloudy_, Mum!" Gred.

"You keep your mouth closed when your eating!"

"They were starving him, Mum!" Feorge.

They did!

Anyway. Food time! What the! Squeal's and run's. Did he see me?

"Ginny." Ron's saying "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer." The git! It was him not me!

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry." The even BIGGER git! He wanted his signature last year. Right that proves it; I'm going to die before going to Hogwarts.

Did I just hear that? Ha ha ha, the perfect revenge. I love Mum! She can really make those boy suffer, I'm going to go give her a hug, before that I'll change then I'll thank her till the world stops. De-gnoming! What could be more evil, this should be fun!

DADDY! He's back! Poor him. He looks so tired. I'll get him some tea. Oh dear, Harry's on his way back across the garden. Phew, it's all done. Now to exit.

"… The things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe-"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Poor Dad, here comes the onslaught. I'd better go. The boys will be on their way up. Back to my room. And just in time so it transpires.

"Ginny." Ron again "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy, she never shuts up normally-"

Could say the same about you mate. Harry, Hermione this, Harry, Hermione that, I love Harry and Hermione. I haven't been able to get a word in edgeways or sideways, or anyways for that matter. None of us have. Oh no. the twins have just come into my room. This can't have a good ending.

Normal pov

"So, how's our little love sick sister?" said Fred (or George).

"Didn't know you had one."

"Aaaawwwww ickle Ginnikins is being clever! Bless her little cotton socks!" said George (or Fred)

Ginny fought to keep her temper down, but apparently this had a side affect.

"Look Fred! She's blushing!"

"I am NOT blushing, I'm trying to stop myself killing you!"

"Then why have you gone all red?"

"Over exertion." Ginny said, turning to her bed in time to see Fred lie on it.

"That's what they all say." said Fred.

"Who?" George said, looking genuinely puzzled.

"People." he still looked mystified "You know, denial…"

"Is a river in Egypt!" Ginny looked at him. "What?"

"That is such an old joke. And the even sadder thing is, you wouldn't have known about it if Bill hadn't told you there was such a river."

"Oh." George looked uncharacteristically deflated.

"Awww, the bounce has gone from his bungee." Fred said. (A/n if that isn't said in any other Wallace and Gromit film than the curse of the Were-Rabbit sorry, but it just seemed so appropriate.)

"Oh not again. Curse Dad for showing you that film. Wallace and Gromit." Ginny flopped onto her bed.

"Gromit! You've forgotten the Crackers!"

"WHY!"

Ginny pov

Diagon alley. Well we're here. The Weasleys at any rate, Harry seems to have lost himself up the chimney. Dad's gone off with the boys to find him. Mum's shot off like a rocket too; it's all I can do to keep up with her. Oh, thank Merlin he's there. Ok, I am now officially scared. That man is HUGE! Hagrid? Oh, Hagrid. Harry, Hemione and Ron's friend. The game keeper.

Wow! Knocturn alley? I've always wanted to go down there. It sounds so cool. The lads are jealous now. Their not gonna let this drop. Oh lord, she still hasn't stop thanking Hagrid, why does she have to get like this. It's not as if it was the end of the world.

Right Gringotts here we come. Is that Hermione? God, Ron wasn't kidding when he said she was pretty. The hair could use some work though. I hope Harry doesn't like her. If he did I'd be forced to hate her. But I don't want to, so I can but hope. Oh god he's looking at me. And now I'm on the floor face down. Please world swallow me up; don't make me have to see his face.

Wow, Flourish and Blotts is full. What? Gilderoy Lockhart! Oh he's so hansom, almost as good looking as Harry, and almost as famous. I can't wait to see him! Neither can Mum by the looks of it. Well we're in the queue. I can see a large poster of him, but not him in person. And now we have been joined by the twins, their making chaos again. Mind you can we ever expect anything different? Well they just knocked over a pile of books, so that pretty much answers my question.

Oh I have to get that picture. My two favourite men. Harry Potter and Gilderoy Lockhart. Anyone would be mad not to love them. Even the lads, though I hope he's not gay.

Right, I'm home now. That was an interesting day out. I mean, I confronted a Deatheater and his son, was called Harry potters Girl friend (Merlin if only it were true), watched my Dad beat up aforementioned Deatheater and then had to cope with Mum screaming at aforementioned Dad for beating up previously aforementioned Deatheater. But hey, what can you do. I also got my school stuff including my wand, it was so strange. My entire family has Unicorn tail hair in their wands, but I've got Dragon heartstring. Shows how different I am, I always thought I was adopted, being related to Ron? Percy? Gred and Feorge yes, but Bill? Charlie? Nah.

Now, to read through all my books would be very bookwormish, but it's better than going downstairs. Butter dish incident still in mind. Oh the horror. Rrrrrright then, which book? Oh I know, transfiguration, the most complicated or so they all tell me. Page 11 seems promising, I wonder... oh hello, a diary. I wonder who's it is. T.M.Riddle. Nope, no idea. Wonder what he wrote about. No, Ginny. Don't look. Imagine if someone did that to you when you were dead, or at least a lot older. Oop's, how silly of me, I dropped it. Glances at first page Oh, there's nothing there flips through other pages nope, still nothing. Well I need a new diary. My old one has fallen to pieces and it will be productive to start a new one.

**Dear Diary, my name is Ginny Weasley. I've just found you.**

WHAT THE RUDDY HELL!

WHERE'S MY WRITING?

AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

IT'S TALKING TO ME!

¬Hello Ginny. How are you? My names Tom Marvolo Riddle. Where in Slytherins name did you find me?¬

Oh, Merlin. What do I do. Reply? Well he seems nice. But then again.. Oh what the hell, it's a diary!

**You were in my transfiguration book. **And as an after thought, **Mr Riddle**

¬Hmm, not my favourite subject, but at least someone found me. It's boring being an unwanted diary. And no more of this "Mr Riddle" stuff. Call me Tom¬

**How about Tommy?**

¬If you must.¬

**I do. Excuse me if I seem rude, but what in Merlin's name are you?**

¬A memory. I lived 50 years ago at Hogwarts. I'm guessing you go there.¬

**Starting this year. How did you guess?**

¬Only good witches and wizards go to Hogwarts. Clever ones. So you had to go there.¬

Ginny blushed a violent red that her entire family would have been proud of.

**I'm only 10.**

¬I like young women.¬

**Paedo. **

¬What?¬

**Sorry, have picked that up recently. Nothing important.**

¬Fine, be like that.¬

**Lol. So how old are you?**

¬Well 50 years ago I was 17.¬

**Right, that's at least 7 years difference.**

¬And what's wrong with that?¬

**Giggles**

¬Are you laughing at me Miss Weasley?¬

**Yes.**

¬Well stop.¬

**NO.**

¬Oh, I can't think what to say to that.¬

**HA HA HA!**

¬Stop laughing at me pouts¬

**Don't be so childish.**

"Ginny!" Mum's shout rang through the house, shaking dust from the old ceiling.

I sighed. I had been enjoying myself. Turning back to the Diary and I wrote.

**Tommy, sorry I've got to go.**

¬Awwww, pouts how come?¬

**Mother has just yelled for me.**

¬He he he, I'm glad I never had parents. They seem never to let you have any fun.¬

**You were an orphan?**

"VIGINIA!" more dust and some plaster.

¬Oh dear, you really should go.¬

**Huh?**

¬I just got hit by some plaster. Ow.¬

**Oh, sorry. Your right, I'll go now, have fun, I'll be back soon. Bye.**

¬Bye, now GO! I'll be here when you get back.¬

Normal pov

Ginny put down her new friend and scampered out of her room. She had become so much at ease, it wasn't until she saw him sitting at the table, his back to her, that she remembered, Harry Potter was a current occupant of the Weasley house hold.

_Ok Ginny, avoid all condiments. _She sat down and Harry smiled at her. _Oh well, there goes the pepper._

**TOMMY!**

¬GINNY!¬

**It's the first of September tomorrow!**

¬So?¬

**Oh don't tell me you've been out of touch that long. Hogwarts starts tomorrow!**

¬Oh yeah, forgot that.¬

**Men.**

¬Women.¬

**What about them? The fact that their witty, charming and beautiful?**

¬No, more that their bossy, unintelligent and thoroughly unmoveable.¬

**Hand strays towards scissors Are we really?**

¬NO!¬

**I thought not**

Ginny hadn't had this much fun since… well, forever really. Tom seemed the perfect friend. She had already told him about her obsession with one Harry Potter and, basically, told him the poor boys entire life story. She had yet to tell him about her lack of friends, confidence and ability. She was quite happy to let him think she was brilliant. Until she arrived at Hogwarts. Then she'd have to tell him. Maybe…

A/n: So what do you think? And remember, let me down gently. R & R!


End file.
